


Not A Word

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: egos - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: anti average fluff





	Not A Word

“CHAHAHASE!” Anti cackled, his whole body thrashing beneath his lover.

“Kitchy kitchy kitchy kitchy coo, Anti!” Chase teased as he skittered his fingers up and down Anti’s left side. “Tickle tickle! It seems you’re very ticklish right here!” Chase emphasized ‘here’ by squeezing the demon’s side which elicited a rather high-pitched squeal.

“NOHOT- AHAHA- THERE! PFFTAHAHAHA!”

“Hm… not where? Here? Right here in this tickle spot?” Chase used his blunt nails to scratch at the sensitive skin, sending the demon flailing wildly in desperate laughter.

“PLEHEHEHEASE!”

“Alright. Another spot! How about… here!” Chase yanked up Anti’s shirt, took a breath, and blew as hard as he could on Anti’s ribs.

“AHAHAHAHA! CHAHASE!”

“Sorry, Anti, I’m just trying to make you happy since you loooove being tickled so much!” Chase giggled at Anti’s sudden blush. Anti couldn’t even try to deny it, they both knew it was true. Chase moved one hand to Anti’s tummy and began playing with his belly button as the other explored his ribs and sides.

“MEHEHERCY! MEHEHEHERCY- EHEHEHAHA!” Anti cried out, pounding the floor with his fists out of desperation.

“What are you two up to?” Came a snicker. Both egos froze and went silent, well aside from Anti’s left over giggles. Marvin was standing in the doorway with a monumental grin. “Did THE Antisepticeye just beg for mercy from a little tickling?”

“U-Uh. No! W-We were… wrestling…” Anti stammered, his face impossibly green.

“Wrestling, hm? You must find wrestling very funny since you were cackling like a madman. Wait till the others hear about this!”

Anti’s eyes widened. He couldn’t have the others knowing about this! They thought he had no weakness and it needed to stay that way! He shot off the floor and scrambled after Marvin.

“Hey, guys!” Marvin called before he was tackled by and angry anti.

“You better keep quiet about that!’ He barked. Marvin just raised and eyebrow and squeezed Anti’s side. He grinned when Anti flinched and squealed. Anti growled before wiggling his fingers at Marvin with a sinister grin. Marvin paled as he realized the flaw in his plan.

“Ah, I’m judging by your expression that I’m not the only ticklish one.”

“N-Now, Anti. There’s no need for that. I won’t tell!”

“Sorry but you know about me, so I should know about you. Then we’ll discuss secrecy.” Anti chuckled darkly before scribbling his fingers over Marvin’s torso. The magical ego erupted in laughter and bucked his hips before dissolving into squeaky laughter.

“PFFTAHAHAHA! AHAHANTIHI!” Marvin screeched, kicking frantically. It didn’t take long for Anti to notice that the closer he got to Marvin’s quaking tummy the louder his laughter became.

“Ooh seems like your tummy is quite ticklish.” Anti giggled and began pinching the slight chub.

“FUHUHUCK! EHEHEHE! NOHO-AHAHA!” Marvin blushed at Anti’s teasy tone and his own embarrassingly high-pitched laughter.

“Anti, did you really need to get revenge?” Chase spoke up from behind the one-sided tickle fight.

“I need to make sure he doesn’t go blabbing about this to anyone.”

“I WOHO- ACK! FUCK! NO!” Marvin positively screeched as Anti’s hands had wandered to his upper ribs. So naturally, that was Anti’s next target. The demon spidered his fingers ever so softly with one hand and scribbled relentlessly across each bone with the other.

“AHAHAHA! STAHAHAP! AHAHA- I CAHAHAN’T TAHAHAKE IHIT!” Marvin screamed in laughter. The conflicting sensations were driving him insane!

“Promise this tickling stuff is between us?”

Marvin couldn’t even hope to form words coherent enough to agree so he just frantically nodded his head. Soon Anti’s hands retracted and Marvin could catch his breath.

“Remember, not a word to anyone or I’ll tell them you’re just as ticklish as me.” Anti shot Marvin a smug grin before departing back to his room with Chase.

As soon as they were out of sight Marvin chuckled. Everyone already knew he was ticklish as Hell.

Time to go find Jackie and tell him all about what he saw.


End file.
